


☘ What if Skull was...Sasuke Uchiha

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: In this, I believe that one of the reasons Reborn always shoots at Skull so much is because Sasuke's belligerence and rude defiance sometimes stare out of Skull's face unconsciously and Reborn feels challenged and even threatened sometimes which makes him fucking mad especially when Skull has/does literally nothing to back up the threat.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Skull**  
  
_Being a “presumed” civilian in the world of Mafia was not easy._  
  
_Being an unattached civilian Cloud, well known as the Weakest of the Arcobaleno but the Strongest Cloud in the world was **much worse**._

 

Clouds were a rare flame type. Violent and prickly by nature, it was very rare for any of them to live to adulthood. Most would either be stamped out by the natural drudgery and pressures of the world or they would go out in a blaze of rage, trying to defend their Territory. So obtaining a Cloud? No matter their strength, they were a symbol of **_power._ ** A status symbol that the Famiglia was strong enough to ‘tame’ a Cloud.  Skull was just ‘easy’ pickings.

 

So no, being a Cloud in the Mafia sucked.

 

They shot him down…

 

And he **_B U R N E D._ **

 

\-----

 

Heavy breaths misted in the cool night. Oddly sandaled feet slammed into the hard packed ground, propelling their owner through the underbrush with nary a sound.

 

Behind him he could feel the heat of their Flames, searching through the night, beacons of confused rage blazing against his consciousness.

 

 _(Flames were his calling, his_ **_Legacy_ ** _.)_

 

But if he was going to burn, it wasn’t going to be here.

 

It wasn’t going to be for them.

 

* * *

 

**Reborn**

 

Polished black oxfords tapped out a deliberate rhythm on the plain stone floor. His lean frame slouched against the doorway, face shadowed by his fedora.

 

From the looks of him, anyone could tell he was a man of self-indulgence. Perfectly coiffed hair framing a provocative smirk, leading down to the long lines of a well-toned body clad in the most expensive of fabrics, Reborn was a man who revelled in hedonism, prided himself in it in fact...and such men **hated** to be kept waiting.

 

As if summoned by his thoughts, a purple haired figure came into view, rapid strides eating up the distance between them. His eyes locked onto violet orbs and suddenly, he could hear the dull thumps of Skull’s heavy badly laced boots and the miscellaneous squeaking that came with wearing tight leather.  
  
Reborn’s eyes narrowed.

 

The punkish teen came level with him and Reborn snarled inwardly as he caught the tinge of condescension that stared back at him even as Skull’s features settled into their usual half-frightened cast.

 

“S-senpai? Is s-something wrong?”

 

 _There it was_ _again._

 

A regular stutter, once every half-second; perpetuating his mask. Coupled with him not being able to even sense him until Skull was within firing range and even then, not hear him until he was close enough to see the white of his eyes... Seriously, how **stupid** did Skull think he was?

 

Just thinking about how badly he’d been fooled, (for close to a month even!), being made to think this..this man was a fucking civilian for so long made his blood boil. Even now, he could see the mocking laughter in his eyes because Reborn, the goddamn Greatest Hitman in the World,  **couldn’t prove it** .

 

Couldn’t prove that Skull wasn’t exactly what he said he was, a **Weak** , **Useless** , **Civilian** stuntman...

 

 **“You’re late, Lackey.”** He cocked his gun, smiling sadistically at the stark ( **_fake_ ** ) terror on the younger man’s face.

 

He’d prove it to the others, if it was the last thing Skull did.

  
  
***BANG***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Naruto_
> 
> Okay, I said this was going to be long, but I've got an exam that I am literally procrastinating in studying for so here's the first part XP 
> 
> I'll get to the rest of the Arcobaleno's perspectives on our favourite Grumpy Ninja asshole in a bit~
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ; ( ◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Words used to convey ideas are immortal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Verde this time :3
> 
> For a ninja, Sasuke Skull isn't very subtle...

** Verde **

Verde is half-awake and padding to the kitchen in the hopes of a late night snack to sooth the edges of his 3-day sleepless invention binge when he first sees **it**.

Skull is even more out of it than he is as he stumbles about near the stove. The teen tops off nearly a whole head under the cupboards so it is no surprise when Skull can’t seem to reach the bowls on the top shelf.

Rather than doing something sensible like getting a chair or something, Skull _walks away_ from his prize. Just as Verde thinks the idiot is going to do something stupid like backflip off the table or something, Skull just keeps walking away from the cupboards until he hits the opposite wall and starts _walking up the wall_.

Verde gapes a little because...what? Just what?

Bowl in hand, Skull triumphantly drops from the ceiling and makes his way to the fridge to pile in every single tomato he can find.

Every. Last. One.

Verde lounges in the shadows, content and curious enough to stay out of his way.

Bowl piled high with luscious red fruit precariously stacked in a way that was frankly impossible (the fruit were sticking to each other vertically. It was honestly physically impossible, how on earth was he-?) Skull slinks out of the kitchen.

Just as Verde thinks he’s done and that he can finally get some coffee before heading back to bed, pinwheels on _redredred_ eyes glance his way. Verde can feel the hair of his arms rising and his hand drops into his pocket to finger the high voltage tazer he has in there, dropping into a casual defensive position.

But Skull says nothing, dismissing him with a simple “Hn.” Red eyes fade to purple once more and Skull retreats back upstairs.

Verde decides to fuck it and abandons his plans for a snack, instead diving for the liquor cabinet.

He needed answers and alcohol  **stat.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Naruto_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ; ( ◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Words used to convey ideas are immortal."


End file.
